The prior, but not necessarily relevant, art is exemplified by: Price et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,292 entitled “PORTABLE PROTECTIVE CUSHION ARRANGEMENT FOR A TODDLER'S CAR SEAT”; Ive U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,089 entitled “SUPPORT ARTICLE FOR USE WITH INFANT CARRIER DEVICE”; and Dunk U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,287 entitled “BOOSTER SEAT HEAD REST”.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of the conventional prior art devices and techniques, and to achieve a one-piece seat comfort device which is made completely from fabric material, stuffing and stitch sewn.